(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hole puncher, and in particular, to a puncher which punches holes on paper or belts or the like. The puncher provides selectable knife-head protrusion and knife-mold seat.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a conventional hole puncher having two alternating pivoted handles 10 forming to a mouth section 15. The mouth section 15 is provided with corresponding screw hole 16. The screw hole 16 is locked with a corresponding chopping block 20 and a knife head protrusion 25. The knife head protrusion 25 is used to proceed with punching hole and the chopping block 20 is used as a flat surface. FIG. 2 is another hole-puncher having a mouth section 15 and one side of the mouth section 15 is locked with a knife mold seat 30 with a protrusion hole 31. The other side of the mouth section 15 is locked with a knife head protrusion 35. The knife head protrusion 35 is appropriately inserted into the protrusion hole 31 of the mold seat 30.
One side of the handle 10 is provided with a plurality sizes of knife head protrusions 35A, 35B. The drawback of this hole puncher is that when different knife head protrusion 35 is changed, the knife head protrusion 35 needs to be dismantled and then follow by other components. This procedure is tedious.
FIG. 3 shows another conventional hole puncher having a roller 40 and a chopping block 45 at the mouth section 15 of the two alternating handles 10. The roller 40 has a rotating disc 41 pivotally mounted to the mouth section 15. There are pluralities of protrusions 42 of various sizes mounted on the rotating disc 41. This allows the section of knife head protrusions 42. However, the protrusions 42 cannot flatly position with the chopping block 45, it is frequent that the cutting is not smooth or not in alignment.
In view of the above, the drawbacks of the conventional hole punchers include:    1. the hole puncher is only applicable soft type of paper board or leather, and it is not applicable to thin metallic board,    2. the hole puncher does not provide neat hole-punching.